


Warriors: Moonclan's Warning

by Quiet_roar



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, Multi, Other, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: Time has passed by peacefully in the lake now, but trouble that is not taken care of in the past rears its head once again.





	1. Collectis ex mortuis

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a huge difference from cannon, in that, most of the last "Omen of the Stars" cannon is going to be ignored or changed. Why? Because there where quite a few holes in my opinion. Relationships that didn't add up and were just put in for drama, characters acting one way then changing halfway through for no reason, and the fact that they decided to kill already dead cats.  
> This fictional story aims to remedy some of those issues!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

            The pool gleamed with the light of the full moon, the brightness intensified by the cats gathered around it; some duller than others, but all shimmering like the stars. Soon, a black and red mist disrupted the ranks of the glimmering cats; as it approached it took the form of two cats, one small and completely black tom with one white paw, and the other a large black and white tom. They sat near the edge of the pool and stared at the opposite bank, where a path had cleared in the group of cats. Walking along that path were two she-cats; one was a glowing cream color slashed by blackness around her eyes which were a dazzling golden color, while the other had a similar cream coloring but her paws, tail tip, ears, and face were a pale lavender-like color, exaggerating her deep green eyes.

            “Eclipse of Stars, Lilacs on a Stream, glad you two could come.” The small black tom greeted, flicking his tail before bowing his head slightly. The two she-cats sat on the edge of the pool, far from the two males.

            “Scourge, Bone. We are pleased to see you as well. It is not often our paths cross. We were done in by a pack of lumbering canines of grey fur.” The she-cat with the mask, Eclipse of Stars, stated. She flicked her tail and bowed her own head, not rising until Scourge had.

            “I’m sorry to see you two are here, but the past cannot be changed. Only the future can be re-written, just as a river can change course.” The Siamese, Lilacs on a Stream, purred. She folded her ears and extended a paw, looking at Bone.

            “So wolves had done it. I suppose that is what happens to a group of only five wanders with no real safe nest.” Bone replied, folding his ears and extending one paw while maintaining eye contact with Lilacs on a Stream.

            “Despite not having a safe nest, our numbers have grown.” The Siamese stated, retracting her paw and perking her ears to their usual position; only after Bone had done the same did the two break eye contact. These were the given courtesies of Moonclan, having been passed to Bloodclan only because of their countless run-ins.

            “I’m afraid I did not bring you a gift Scourge, I do apologize for that.” Eclipse of Stars meowed, looking at the pool.

            “Nonsense,” Scourge replied. “We are dead, what gift could you give me? Another life?” He snickered. He had been fairly accepting of Moonclan’s ideas because they were similar to his own; there is only one life, and no such thing as starclan. They both were wrong, but that was beside the point.

            “Hmm, that is true. But, non-the-less, we do apologize.” Eclipse of Stars purred, flicking her ears.

            “If you two are done with your private talk, may we get on with the meeting, and discuss what we really came here for.” A strong, ginger tom commented; his green eyes mere slits. Starclan hated meeting with the two wandering groups, but it happened every so-often when the time called for it; now was one of those times.

            “Well, pardon us _Rusty_ -star, but we enjoy catching up with old friends,” Eclipse of Stars retorted, using the orange tom’s kittypet name, “we of Moonclan and Bloodclan already have a few in mind; you simply have to choose your own champions, I’ll assume you plan to pick cats from your own clans.” The she-cat continued, sweeping her tail over the glowing pool, not disturbing the surface once, despite the appearance of a picture; a young all-white she-cat with a burned eye.

            “A cloud is only peaceful for so long; once a storm comes, one can find no shelter.” Lilacs on a Stream purred, staring proudly at the pool.

            No one said anything, but Scourge stepped forward and swiped at the surface, disrupting it with a million ripples. “If she is your champion, I choose these two. He may be deaf and she may not be the most…complete, but when they work in tandem they are not to be trifled with.” He spoke as the image changed to a black-white-and-grey she-cat covered in burns curled up with a completely white tom with a few puncture wounds. Nearby there was a crow sleeping soundly on a burned beam.

            “Burns and Lost, two cats who don’t fear the woods and tread with such bravery, that even the strongest of Bloodclan warriors hide from their sight.” Bone stated, squaring his shoulders as he stared at the two cats. “She was meant to be an item of beauty, and he was clearly feral before; but both have found their true home in Bloodclan.”

            “Very well,” the orange tom muttered before stepping forward to the pool, “we of Thunderclan choose this young lad.” His tone was calm, but a few whispers of disapproval echoed through the crowd as a very petit tom with completely black fur appeared, completely curled up and asleep. “His name is Scourgepaw.”

The small black tom in the image looked to be only a kit, and when he rolled over in his sleep, it was clear as to why such a name was chosen. One of his back paws was stark white, glittering brightly in the beams of light that penetrated the canopy of the apprentice’s den.

            “Ha, cute pick.” A leopard-printed she-cat mewed with laughter.

            “Leopardstar, have you chosen your champion?” The orange tom questioned, moving away from the pool.

            “Yes, I have. Her name is Wildfire. Her positive spirit will surely fit them well.” The pool rippled again to reveal a large she-cat whose pelt resembled a tigers’. She was sitting still at the entrance to the camp, ears perked, listening intently for any threat. “She just became a warrior tonight.”

            “Very well; Blackstar, who is your champion?”

            A large white tom stepped forward, dipping one of his pitch black paws into the water, forcing the image to change. “His name is Cardinalpaw. I expect the small tuft gawking at him now will follow him.” Many sharp gasps echoed through the ranks, even Eclipse Star and Lilac Stream were ruffled by the leader’s lack of caring.

            “He is only a kit.” Scourge remarked, quirking his head to one side.

            “I am aware; his name is Thistlekit. He follows Cardinalpaw like a shadow; half the time his mother must find Cardinalpaw to find him.” Blackstar muttered, glaring at the pale ball of fluff who was staring at the curled-up ruby-coated apprentice. Blackstar growled quietly, “It is past your bedtime kit.” The small bundle fluffed up before it scurried back to the nursery, casting one last glance at the apprentice he had startled into half-consciousness. “He always does that. Has Skyclan chosen their champions?”

            The group of cats that had remained completely quiet and still until now nodded, the leader stepping forward and lightly tapping the surface. “Her name is Swallowwhisper, she has a very…Unique way of approaching things.” The cat that appeared had a short stump for a tail, with black streaks going down either side to her back paws; the fur on the back of her legs was significantly longer than the rest of her fur. Her coat perfectly resembled a swallow, even as she rolled around in her sleep, the pattern was plenty evident.

            “I believe it is our turn.” An old black and white tom muttered, stepping forward. He gently dipped his long tail into the water, causing a new cat to appear. She sat, staring at the sky, with beautiful blue and yellow eyes; her onyx coat dappled with specks of white on her paws, tail, and ears. “Her name is Spottedears, she is Windclan’s newest medicine cat.”

            Lilac Stream purred a little, clearly proud of this choice; “I’m sure her knowledge will prove to be immensely valuable on this trip.”

            “That is why I selected her.” The tom replied, nodding his head.

            “Very well,” Firestar stated, nodding his head; “since we all have our minds made up, let us tell them. I can imagine this will be more of a difficult task for some than it will be for others.” He glanced at Scourge and Bone, who simply huffed at his comment.

* * *

 

            Wildfire stared in quiet horror at the Leopard-coated she-cat standing directly in front of her; her coat an undeniable sign that she was Leopardstar.

            “Oh, um…did I fall asleep, or…” A mewl from within the nursery and a shushing queen told that was not true, so somehow Leopardstar had come to her world.

            “Wildfire…” The once leader whispered quietly, being careful not to alert the rest of the clan, “I have a job for you, a job only you and your positive spirit are capable of.”

            Wildfire nodded. She had always been an optimist; lost kit? She’d search night and day to prove that things could never get worse. River flooding? Increase in the fish population. Low on herbs? There will always be more. Cat died? They hunt with Starclan now. No matter what, she could turn any negative outlook into a positive one. It was all about how much effort you were willing to put into it.

* * *

 

            Spottedears stared at her leader, Onestar. He had just told her that the previous leader, Tallstar, told him that she needed to go on some crazy quest.

            “And pray tell _how_ am I going to be helpful? I’m a medicine cat, not a warrior.” She stated, not fully believing what she had heard.

            “I don’t think Tallstar made this decision lightly. It sounds like other cats are going, cats from other clans, and you are the only one capable of telling signs and knowing herbs immediately.” He stated, flicking his ear. He was not in the mood for arguing with the fluffy-eared she-cat.

            Spottedears groaned in displeasure. “Great, I’ll go get some herbs then. Tell everyone I’ll be away for…On second thought, just tell Kestrelflight not to die while I’m gone.” The she-cat joked, earning a smile from her leader.

            “Don’t worry, we will be fine.”

* * *

 

            Burns and Lost looked at Scourge, disbelief evident in their eyes; which also held a strange glimmer of hope.

            “Look, no arguing, do as I say or things **will** end badly.” The small black tom stated, leaving out any room for arguments.

            “Very well, we are ready for your commands.”

* * *

 

            “Cloud, do stir from your slumber for perchance a discussion.” Eclipse lightly poked the pink-tinged she-cat, earning a quiet groan as she awoke from her sleep.

            “Oh! Eclipse of Stars, what brings you back down to our home of wandering?” Cloud mewed quietly, rather perplexed.

            “We have a task that you and several others must complete; else peace shall be washed away with blood.” Eclipse murmured sadly.

            Cloud rose to attention, completely intent on listening. “Inform me of my duties, and I shall carry them out as you see fit.”

* * *

 

            “Thistlekit will be intent on following me.” Cardinalpaw stated, staring at the previous leader of his clan.

            “I am aware, but this is not a task for those who are likely to turn tail and run.” Blackstar meowed, staring harshly at the small apprentice. “We are Starclan, we are _always_ watching.”

            Cardinalpaw looked down in embarrassment, scuffling his paws. “So, I guess me smacking that dog wasn’t so unnoticed, eh?”

            “You have no idea.”

* * *

 

            “I’d rather not.”

            “What?” Firestar stared at the tiny black tom before him, said tom was clearly displeased at the news he had just heard.

            “I said: I’d rather not. I decline; I don’t want to; not a chance!” Scourgepaw growled, folding his ears back; he had enough troubles here _in_ the clan, and now Firestar was telling him to go into the ‘Dark Forest’ to finally rid the living world of the last link? No, that was stupid.

            “You won’t be alone, there will be cats from other clans there…”

            “And that means what?! They won’t like me! Nobody here in this stupid lake likes me!”

            “Scourgepaw, please calm down.” A dark she-cat muttered, stepping into view.

            “Hollyleaf…”

            “I understand you think your clan-mates think badly of you, but I can assure you, they are merely afraid. This argument is not helping.” She stated, sitting down where she stood.

            “Alright, where do I go to meet these other cats?”

            Hollyleaf looked at Firestar and smiled. So far, she was the only cat who could ever convince Scourgepaw to do anything; and no one had any idea why.


	2. List of Original Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this. It's just a list describing the OC's of this story.

Eclipse Star (Eclipse of Stars): Past leader of Moonclan; Pale cream color with a black ‘mask’ on her face, and gold eyes. Was known for seeming to glow with the energy from the moon; now walks with Lilac Stream.

Lilac Stream (Lilacs on a Stream): Past medicine cat of Moonclan; A Lilac-tipped Siamese cat, with dark green eyes. Well-versed in unheard-of remedies for illnesses and injuries; walks now with Eclipse Star.

* * *

 

Fragile Kestrel Who Rolls Forever: She-cat, thin and a dull brown, black stripe down back, green eyes, she is a prey-hunter; often called ‘Kestrel’ and is part of the mountain tribe.

Burns: Black-bodied she-cat, dark grey head, white ears and tail, blue eye; Right paw and left eye are missing, has small burn-scratches near these wounds. Wears a dark purple collar with a dented bell, carries a cat-nip mouse. Used to belong to Bloodclan and often acts mad (insane)

Cloud: A very light grey-pinkish she-cat who tried to save burns, and ended up losing an eye as well; despite being friends with Burns, she is very much sane, and helps Burns keep her own sanity. Was a part of Moonclan.

Lost: A pure-white tom with blue eyes; he is deaf, but knows his way around bloodclan easily. He was found by Burns when he fell through her nest roof, and she took care of him. He often talks about hawks and how scary they are. A crow, named Shadow, often travels with him. Often was with Moonclan

Spottedears: Black she-cat with white dots on her ears, paws, and tail, and bi-colored eyes; belongs to Windclan. Sister of Tanglepaw (different litter).

Wildfire: Looks like a mini-tiger, female, gold eyes; belongs to Riverclan. Sister to Ashglow and Nimblefire (same litter).

Scourgepaw: Black tom with white back paw, a white spot on his chest resembles a dogs’ fang, and ice-blue eyes; belong to Thunderclan. Brother to Acornpaw (same litter).

Swallowwhisper: Young she-cat whose pelt resembles a swallow’s pattern, brown eyes; belongs to Skyclan.

Cardinalpaw: A tom who has a very distinctive dull-red coat with a tuft of fur sticking up on his head, gold eyes; belongs to Shadowclan.

Tanglepaw: Grey tom with a white spot on head, gold eyes; belongs to Windclan, he trips often. Brother of Spottedears (different litter).

Thistlekit: Tom, pale fur with streaks of black on paws and stomach that resemble thistle scars, green eyes; belongs to Shadowclan.

Owlrunner: A pale tan she-cat, with white paws and tail tip, thin/very fine frame, green eyes. Belongs to Windclan.

Acornpaw: Brown tom with light brown paws, blue eyes, and an average frame. Belongs to Thunderclan. Brother to Scourgepaw (same litter).

Icefire: A White she-cat with orange paws and muzzle, cloudy-blue eyes, and small frame. Belongs to Shadowclan.

Deathstep: A black and white tom with a wide frame and a pelt pattern resembling a skull and the spine of a cat, has white paws and gold eyes. Belongs to Shadowclan. Loves Icefire.

Ravenpounce: A black and white she-cat with gold eyes and a small body. Belongs to Thunderclan.

Ashglow: A she-cat with black fur speckled in orange spots, amber eyes, and a fine frame. Belongs to Riverclan. Sister to Wildfire and Nimblefire (same litter).

Nimblefire: An orange she-cat with amber eyes, and fine frame. Belongs to Riverclan. Sister to Ashglow and Wildfire (same litter).

Daybird: A brown she-cat with amber eyes, thin/very fine frame. Belongs to Windclan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Organization? What is that?


End file.
